Evil Caillou Gets Grounded Forever
''Evil Caillou Gets Grounded Forever ''is the 2nd grounded video out of Evil Caillou with the plot and transcript being created by Dylan Priest. Evil Caillou trespasses through the normal GoCity World and set the city ablaze. Thus, he got grounded by the visitors, and PB&J Otter characters, including Dylan Priest and Anthony Abate. They force him to watch TV shows and movies, play video games, and listen to music not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios or Cookie Jar. At the end, Evil Caillou gets beaten up by Bing Bong. Transcript Evil Caillou: "Oh, man. I am bored. What should I do? Wait! I got myself an idea! I'll trespass through the normal GoCity World!" [ Evil Caillou escapes from his house and enters GoCity World. ] Evil Caillou: (holds out a box of matches) "Surprise, you assholes!" (sets the whole city on fire) [ People began to scream and panic as the fire spreads to other buildings, forcing people inside to flee ] Evil Caillou: "Hey! Where do you think you're going, idiots?" [ Evil Caillou spreads out more matches as the buildings are set on fire ] Evil Caillou: "Ha! (15x) Now, I need to fire up some more buildings so GoCity World will never be shown again!" [ Evil Caillou set more buildings on fire as the citizens flee in horror ] Evil Caillou: "Nobody can stop me now!" Dylan Priest: (offscreen) "Not so fast, you naughty boy!" Anthony Abate: (offscreen) "Or you'll have to answer to us!" Evil Caillou: "Wait a second. Who said that?" Anthony Abate: (walking towards Evil Caillou) "It is me, Anthony Abate! And this is Dylan Priest!" Evil Caillou: "What are you going to do with me?" Dylan Priest: "We're taking you out of here so you can see your mum and your visitors. In the meantime, the fire will be extinguished!" Evil Caillou: (taken away by Dylan Priest and Anthony Abate) "Nooooooooooooooooo!" [ Dylan Priest and Anthony Abate puts down Evil Caillou at his back garden by his mum and visitors. ] Evil Caillou: "Oh no! I'm in big trouble!" Anthony Abate: "That's right! Evil Caillou, please be introduced to your friends and visitors!" Dylan Priest: "And they're going to teach you a strong, strict, and painful lesson. Starting right now!" Sophie the Otter: "I'm Sophie the Otter. You look like an evil clone." Peanut Otter: "I'm Peanut Otter. Setting GoCity World on fire was a very dangerous choice of yours. You can't do that at all!" Jelly: "I'm Jelly. And don't even think about bullying my friends! Because if you do, you will be sent to the school of our show!" Baby Butter: "Im Bibbie Bibber. Ya min brouble!" (Translated: "I'm Baby Butter. You're in trouble!" ) Munchy: "I'm Munchy. Your acts make me munch on millions of firewood!" Flick: "I'm Flick. Cheese and Quackers! You will be sent to Lake Hoohaw forever!" Pinch: "I am Pinch Racoon, stop forcing me to like PBS Kids shows including your show!" Igor: "I'm Igor the Mii. You are not going to see your friends anymore. Why? Because they are already grounded." Shauna: "I'm Shauna. This also means no PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Nickelodeon, and Paramount movies and shows of any kind!" Optimus500050: "I'm Optimus500050. You will not have your birthday celebrated at Chuck E. Cheese's, but at Subway!" Robbie: "I am Robbie. There will also be no Pepsi beverages for you anymore!" Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin. That was very stupid of you to trespass the normal GoCity World!" JustdancingSamuel: "I am JustdancingSamuel. You will play Just Dance games and Just Dance Disney Party forever and I strongly mean it!" Joey King: "I'm Joey King. You will become a fan of Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, 20th Century Fox, FremantleMedia, and DreamWorks shows and movies! This doesn’t count on the 2006-2012 DreamWorks movies. Because those movies are distributed by Paramount." Evil Caillou: "Come on, Joey. Please. All DreamWorks movies weren't distributed by Paramount. I’m begging you!” Joey King: "SHUT UP! Justdancingsamuel, can you give him 1998-2005 and 2013-present DreamWorks films on DVDs?" accepts it Joey King: "And Evil Caillou, I contacted DreamWorks, and they have replaced the Paramount logo on the 2006-2012 movies with the Universal logo. You will lose your memories all about Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar forever." Doris: "That was a big saying there, let's move on now, I think you have said enough." Christian Adams: "I am Christian Adams. Evil Caillou, you will not go to Nickelodeon Suite Resort for your next vacation. Instead, you will go to Disneyland Paris." Wallace: "I'm Wallace, and this is my dog, Gromit. Start being a fan of my franchise from Aardman Animations, and quit liking Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar." Postman Pat: "I'm Postman Pat, and this is my cat, Jess. You will also become a fan of my franchise from Woodland Animations and Entertainment Rights as well!" Roobear: "Hi, I'm Roobear. And you are worse than Troublemaker Gil, Angelica Pickles, Evil Barney, and Irina Matina Monzalnes." Laura: "I am Laura Koala, Roobear's sister. And I don't want you spilling anything on any of my dresses! If you do, I will be very upset to the point I will cry!" Floppy: "I'm Floppy. Mimi and I will not tolerate your stupid actions!" Mimi: "I'm Mimi, and I agree with my brother." Nick: "I am Nick Penguin. You will live under the ocean until you die!" Pamie: "I'm Pamie. I am very mad at you for what you did!" Betty: "I'm Betty, Roobear's girlfriend! We all hate you the most out of any person we've faced in our lives!" Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. And it's definitely your own fault for setting the GoCity World on fire!" Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman from Wallykazam, you are not watching my show anymore. Why? Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Miguel: "I'm Miguel Rivera from Coco. I really hate it when you make fun of me no matter what!" LouieLouie95: "I'm LouieLouie95. If you kick me in the face, you will be in serious trouble!" Ericina: "I'm Ericina. If you hit on me, I am so going to tell the ambulance." YankieDude5000: "I'm YankieDude5000. If you smash my computer, I will force you to fix it!" Sarah West: "I'm Sarah West. And I'm smarter than you." WRJ WRJ: "I'm WRJ WRJ. If I catch you playing Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood: Play at Home with Daniel app game, you will be in deep trouble!" Patty Rabbit: "I am Patty Rabbit. Now, the firemen have extra work to do thanks to you setting the buildings on fire!" Bobby Bear: "I'm Bobby Bear. You are just annoying as Wilde Wolf and his daughter, Winnie!" Fanny Fox: "I'm Fanny Fox. If you team up with Dora and her friends, I will get Abney and Teal to beat you up!" Barney: "I'm Barney the Purple Dinosaur. You are not allowed to watch my show anymore. Because my show was made by Lyrick Studios, Hit Entertainment, and PBS Kids." Ryder: "I'm Ryder from PAW Patrol. Don't even think about taking Marshall's fire truck from him! It's not yours!" Gil: "I'm Gil from Bubble Guppies. You are not watching my show anymore. Why? Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Nonny: "I'm Nonny from Bubble Guppies. You are one of the worst persons in the world!" Daniel Tiger: "I'm Daniel Tiger. You are not watching my show anymore. Because my show was made by PBS Kids." Max: "I'm Max." Ruby: "And I'm Ruby. You will not watch our show anymore. Because, it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." P.C. Popple: "I'm P.C. Popple. You are really uncool! With a pinch of my finger, I'll blast you away!" Party Popple: "I'm Party Popple. And I agree with P.C. Popple, that you are so uncool, that you gave me the chills! Then, I need a thermostat!" Ed: "I am Ed." Edd: "I'm Double Ed." Eddy: "And I'm Eddy and we're the Eds! You don't deserve anymore jawbreakers! Idiot!" Sarah: "I'm Sarah, Ed's so-called "baby" sister. I hate you soooo much, big nose!" Jimmy: "I'm Jimmy. I'm so mad and upset that you made me cry everytime you bullied me!" Mac: "I'm Mac Foster." Bloo: "I'm Blooregard Q. Kazoo." Eduardo: "I'm Eduardo Valerosa." Wilt: "I'm Wilt Michaels." Coco: "I'm Coco the Chicken." Frankie Foster: "I'm Frankie Foster." Madame Foster: "I'm Madame Foster." Mr. Herriman: "And I'm Mr. Herriman. We hate you. You better start liking our show which is Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends until further notice. Why? Because it's made by Cartoon Network." Blossom: "I'm Blossom." Bubbles: "I'm Bubbles." Buttercup: "And I'm Buttercup. And we're the Powerpuff Girls. You will be forced to watch our TV show non-stop because it's made by Cartoon Network!" Mumfie: "I'm Mumfie from The Magic Adventures of Mumfie. You won't watch my show anymore. Because it's made by Hit Entertainment." Mario: "I am Mario. There will be no more 1-up mushrooms for you to revive yourself." Luigi: "I'm Luigi. And I agree with my brother, Mario." Sonic: "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm faster than you and smarter than you as I don't act very rude to anybody. Man, get a grip on your behaviour already!" Tails: "I'm Tails Miles Prower. And you can't do stuff like that because they are forbidden by the Land of Make-Believe!" Knuckles: "I'm Knuckles the Echidna. If you keep watching Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar shows and movies, I will punch you with my fist until you bleed!" Amy: "I am Amy Rose. If I see you watching any Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar stuff, I'll beat you up with my hammer because it could smash your skull!" Cream: "I am Cream the Rabbit. You are no fun because you trespassed through the normal GoCity World!" Big: "I am Big the Cat. I'm going to destroy your Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar for trespassing through the normal GoCity World!" Shadow: "I am Shadow the Hedgehog. You absolutely have no business doing those things like that!" Rouge: "I am Rouge the Bat. If you beat me up for no reason to make me cry in pain, I'll let Shadow to beat you up!" Omega: "I am E-123 Omega. Trespassing through the normal GoCity World is not good, it's bad." Vector: "I am Vector the Crocodile. And don't you dare take my drums! Because if you do, I will bite you!" Charmy: "I am Charmy Bee. And you should be ashamed of yourself." Espio: "And I am Espio the Chameleon and we are Team Chaotix. We will play the Chaotix Recital in your ears for trespassing through the normal GoCity World!" Blaze: "I am Blaze the Cat. I'll burn you for trespassing through the GoCity World!" Silver: "I am Silver the Hedgehog. You are just as bad as Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic and the Badniks!" Marine: "I am Marine the Racoon. The Coconut Crew and I will not tolerate your attitude!" Sticks: "I am Sticks the Badger. You won't remember anything that is made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar because if you do, I'll hit you with my boomerang." Jet: "I'm Jet the Hawk. You will forget your memories all about Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar forever!" Wave: "I'm Wave the Swallow. I have called all the Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar store managers around the world and told them that you are not allowed to buy anything made by your favourite companies." Storm: "I'm Storm the Albatross. You totally lose your chance to watch The Wiggles on PBS Kids Sprout." Ren: "I'm Ren Hoek. YOU MADE ME WATCH MUDDY MUDSKIPPER DIES IN A CAR ACCIDENT, AND YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE AN EEDIOT! NOW, YOU ARE AN EEDIOT!" Abney: "I'm Abney." Teal: "And I'm Teal. You are a big bully. And for this, you will become a fan of our show." Otis: "I am Otis the Cow." Pig: "I am Pig." Pip: "I am Pip the Mouse." Freddy: "I am Freddy the Ferret." Peck: "And I am Peck the Rooster. And we're from Barnyard. You will forget your memories about watching our show and movie. Why? Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Roobarb: "I'm Roobarb." Custard: "And I'm Custard. You will be forced to watch our show everyday. Why? Because it's not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, or Cookie Jar." [ The Inside Out emotions and Bing Bong arrive. ] Joy: "Sorry, me, Sadness, Fear, Disgust, Anger and Bing Bong are late. I am Joy. Guess what? I am not happy because of what you did!" Sadness: "I am Sadness. Your behaviour made me cry very hard." Fear: "I am Fear. You are worse than Jangles the Clown." Disgust: "I am Disgust. I am so disgusted because of what you did!" Anger: "I am Anger. I am so angry at you because of what you did!" Bing Bong: "And lastly, I am Bing Bong. Your fake VHS openings on YouTube will be deleted for once and for all!" Sarah: "This means no more Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar movies and shows for you forever and ever and ever!" Eddy: "Besides, jawbreaker, this also means no Caillou, no Barney and Friends, no Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, no Mister Roger's Neighbourhood, no Thomas and Friends, no Boohbah, no Between the Lions, no Wild Kratts, no Peg + Cat, no Nature Cat, no Super Why, no Cyberchase, no Dinosaur Train, no Blue's Clues, no Dora the Explorer, no The Wiggles, no Peppa Pig, no Go Diego Go, no Danny Phantom, no Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, no Blaze and the Monster Machines, no Bubble Guppies, no PAW Patrol, no Shimmer and Shine, no Wallykazam, no The Backyardigans, no Wonder Pets, no Little Bill, no Max and Ruby, no WordGirl, no Arthur, no Sesame Street, no Fraggle Rock, no Bob the Builder, no Fireman Sam, no Oswald, no Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, no Pingu, no Kipper, no Angelina Ballerina, no The Magic Key, no Percy the Park Keeper, no Sheeep, no Brambly Hedge, no Little Bear, no Rubbadubbers, no The Magic Adventures of Mumfie, no James the Cat, no Captain Pugwash, no Johnny Test, no Gerald McBoing Boing, no Fifi and the Flowertots, no Roary the Racing Car, no Timmy Time, no Shaun the Sheep, no Archibald the Koala, no Anthony Ant, no Animal Stories, no Art Attack, no Mike the Knight, no Zack and Quack, no Ferris Bueller's Day Off, no Grease, no SpongeBob SquarePants, no Rugrats, no Rocko's Modern Life, no Sanjay and Craig, no Dora and Friends: Into the City, no Rusty Rivets, no Nella the Princess Knight, no Sunny Day, no Top Wing, no Butterbean's Café, and further more!" Edd: "You ain't getting Burger King, no KFC, no Arby's, no White Castle, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Dairy Queen, no Starbucks, and no other fast food places related to Pepsi." Ed: "Instead, you will only be required to eat products from McDonald's, Wendy's, Carl's Jr., Jack in the Box, Dunkin Donuts, Subway, Johnny Rocket's, Nathan's Hot Dog, and other fast food places related to Coca-Cola." Party Popple: "You are going to have school and do homework at home! You also have to work at home with the papers!" P.C. Popple: "You will get spankings until you look like an egg!" Bonnie: "You will have to sleep underground with rabid holes and termites that will bite your skin off every second!" Ryder: "Even worse, you must sleep during severe thunderstorms if you are brave enough at night!" Gil: "I will donate all of your stuff made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar to my school." Nonny: "I agree with Gil." Barney: "I will donate some of your Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar stuff to my playhouse!" Bobby Bear: "You are getting no iPad, no iPhone, no laptop, no TV, or any of your favourite stuff back. Some of your Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar things will be given to poor families in Africa alongside your electronics! You will also get no Nickelodeon Universe, no Toys R Us, no GameStop, no Build a Bear Workshop, no aquariums, no museums, no Nickelodeon Family Cruise, no Nickelodeon vacations, and no other countless fun places made by your favourite companies!" Patty Rabbit: "You even have to do tons of chores and community service and help the retired people in their various nursing homes!" WRJ WRJ: "Everytime when Sesame Street comes on TV, we will switch it to Family Guy." LouieLouie95: "You will be forced to watch educational shows like Trumpton, Camberwick Green, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Brum, Tikkabilla, Teletubbies (both UK version and 2015 reboot), Engie Benjy, Fun Song Factory, Postman Pat, Spot, The Animal Shelf, Hilltop Hospital, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Little Red Tractor, Sooty (except Sooty Heights and Sooty (2001 version)), Bear in the Big Blue House, Handy Manny, Topsy and Tim, In the Night Garden, Swashbuckle, Biggleton, Roobarb and Custard, and many more not from Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, or Cookie Jar!" Sarah West: "Also, kids shows and cartoons like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, Silly Symphony, Disney theatrical cartoons, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Care Bears (except Care Bears (1985 version) and Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot), Phineas and Ferb, Kim Possible, Good Luck Charlie, Horrid Henry, Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures, Danger Mouse, and others not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, or Cookie Jar." YankieDude5000: "You will be forced to watch prime time shows not made by either Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, or Cookie Jar like King of the Hill, The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, South Park, Beavis and Butthead, Scrubs, Miami Vice, Law and Order, Desperate Housewives, Footballers' Wives, Pointless, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, You've Been Framed, Harry Hill's TV Burp, The X Factor, Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway, Who Wants To Be a Millionaire? (both USA and UK), Family Fortunes, It'll Be Alright on the Night, Stars In Their Eyes, Afterlife, Parkinson, Mr. Bean: The Live Action Series, Mr. Bean: The Animated Series, TV Nightmares, Dancing on Ice, and others." Cat Deeley: "What did you call me, YankeeDude5000?" YankieDude5000: "Not you, Cat Deeley! I meant Parkinson, a chat show hosted by Sir Michael Parkinson for the BBC and ITV." Cat Deeley: "Whoops! Sorry! My mistake!" (turns and danced back to the studio) YankieDude5000: "Sorry about that, Evil Caillou." Ericina: "You will be forced to play video games not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios or Cookie Jar like Super Mario video games, Sonic the Hedgehog video games, Golden Axe for the Sega Genesis, Reader Rabbit, JumpStart, Half Life, Rayman, Call of Duty, Grand Theft Auto games, God of War, ROBLOX, Bubsy, BBC Multimedia Video Games (except for Toybox Games Collection, Playtime Games Collection, Bob the Builder games, Pingu games and Rubbadubbers game), Granada Learning Video Games, Team Fortress 2, Disney video games, Lego video games, The Simpsons video games, Rockband, Guitar Hero, Just Dance, Dance Dance Resolution, Rollercoaster Tycoon, E.T. The Extra Terrestrial for the Atari-26000, Zoo Tycoon, and lots more." Joey King: "And you will listen to music like Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, Justin Timberlake, Tunak Tunak Tun, Miley Cyrus, The Beatles, KISS, Horrid Henry songs, songs from Disney movies, Michael Jackson, Take That, Meghan Trainor, George Michael, Ed Sheeran, Lady Gaga, Kylie Minogue, Michael Buble, Elton John, Fleetwood Mac, Pharrel Williams, the Sherman Brothers, Hear'say, Celine Dion, and more music not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, or Cookie Jar." JustdancingSamuel: "In addition, you will watch movies not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, or Cookie Jar like The Simpsons Movie, Home Alone Trilogy, Elf (2003), The Santa Clause Trilogy, Cats Don't Dance, The Land Before Time, Horrid Henry: The Movie, Turbo, Frozen, Tangled, Bambi, Beauty and the Beast, Tom and Jerry films, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Sleeping Beauty, Wreck-It-Ralph, Monsters Inc., Monsters University, Planes, Aladdin, The Hobbit, A Goofy Movie, The Man with One Red Shoe, Laurel and Hardy films, Finding Nemo, Finding Dory, Inside Out, Cars Trilogy, Toy Story Trilogy, Ice Age, Star Wars, Mulan, Lilo and Stitch, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, Dumbo, An American Tail, Casper, Tweety's High-Flying Adventure, Cinderella, Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland, 101 Dalmatians, The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, The Littlest Outlaw, Despicable Me Trilogy, Minions, Herbie the Love Bug Trilogy, the Carry On films, Spy Kids Trilogy, Home, and other movies as well!" Wallace: "As well as my movies such as A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were-Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death!" Ren: "I AGREE WITH ALL OF THEM, YOU EEDIOT! NOW, NORMALLY YOUR MOM WOULD SAY GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW, BUT I WILL SAY THIS INSTEAD!" Evil Caillou: "NO!" Ren: "HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK! YOU ARE NOT HAVING MY FRANCHISE ANYMORE! HERE IS SOMETHING THAT I FORGOT TO SAY, YOU EEDIOT! START DOING STUFF THAT ARE NOT MADE BY PARAMOUNT, NICKELODEON, PBS KIDS, HIT ENTERTAINMENT, LYRICK STUDIOS, OR COOKIE JAR WHAT ALL OF THEM HAD SAID TO YOU!" Evil Caillou: (slapping Ren in the face) "NO AGAIN! BACK OFF, ALL OF YOU! I WISH ALL OF YOU WERE DEAD AND CREMATED!!!" Floppy: "Evil Caillou! How dare you wish all of us were dead and cremated! That's it!" Bing Bong: "I can't take this much more! I am going to beat you up! Prepare for some bleeding!" [ Bing Bong beats up Evil Caillou several times. The scene is censored with a censor block. ] Evil Caillou: "Ouch! (19x) That hurts so bad!" Doris: "Well, that's too bad, Evil Caillou. Now, go to your room." Evil Caillou: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" (The End)